


The Flatmate Agreement

by starcall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Overhearing Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: After she and Ron break up, Hermione moves into the house Luna shares with her best friend, Rolf Scamander, and finds herself getting more than comfortable with her new flatmates.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Hermione. You’ve certainly been masturbating a lot, lately, haven’t you?”

Hermione choked on her wine, a mouthful spilling down the front of her shirt.

“Sorry… Didn’t mean to startle you.” Luna looked at her serenely over her own glass, curled like a cat in her cushioned garden chair. “I suppose you only moved in a few months ago. Would you say that’s how much you normally masturbate?”

Blushing furiously, Hermione dabbed at her shirt, staring determinedly at the stain. “I’m—I just didn’t know you could… so you can hear me, then?”

It was Friday night, which meant it was Flatmate Friday, which meant that Hermione and her two flatmates were seated around a crackling bonfire in their back garden, an empty bottle of wine lying in the grass and the last remains of one of Luna’s bizarrely dressed homemade pizzas on their plates.

“Oh, yes.” Luna nodded, mouthful of pizza. “The walls are very thin, I thought you would have realized. Not that you’re screaming, of course, but… sometimes you do get a bit excited.”

Hermione swallowed, giving up on the stain. “Merlin… I’m so sorry. I’ll be much more quiet, I promise, or wait until you’re both out or—"

“Why? It doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I’m sure Rolf feels the same way. You’re not annoyed by how often Hermione masturbates, are you?” She turned to him, sitting next to her.

Hermione had missed the development of Luna and Rolf’s close-knit friendship, but she had to admit they were quite the pair. At 19, he was a year younger than Luna, with a similar sense of disheveled eccentricity about him, although physically they were opposites.

Where Luna was pale, his olive skin was tanned a deeper brown, and where she was willowy, he was stocky and solid. Luna’s eyes were wide and silvery, but his were hooded and dark brown, staring coolly, almost sleepily through wire-frame spectacles.

Despite his boyish features, his cheeks and chin were often covered in patchy stubble, about the same length as his hair, black and buzzed, drawing attention to his ears, which stuck out.

Thankfully, he seemed to be paying more attention to his jobberknoll, Alonso, than the matter at hand. “…I hadn’t noticed.” He reached up to his shoulder and fed the bird a pretzel.

 “See?” Luna smiled at Hermione.

Hermione massaged her temple. “Wonderful, thanks.”

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s normal to be sexually frustrated,” Rolf said casually.

He blew a bright blue bubble of Drooble’s Best and let it pop, surveying her over the top of his spectacles.

The corner of his mouth curved up ever so slightly in what passed for a smile from him. The only genuine smile she’d ever seen from Rolf was when he’d brought his Peruvian salamander home.

Hermione laughed, feeling her cheeks growing hot, the wine only making it worse. “I’m not—that’s my business, I should think.”

“Not when you’re as loud as you are.” He took a large gulp of beer.

“I thought you hadn’t noticed!”

“It’s all right, Hermione, it’s just a part of being flatmates. Just like Rolf is always looking at your bum.”

“I don’t know what you’re--” Rolf said immediately, shooting Luna a look.

“--You’re very sly about it, but every time she’s in the kitchen wearing those shorts—”

“Luna,” He said sharply.

Hermione pressed her fingers to her lips, fighting the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Rolf had eleven different insect magazines delivered to the house every month. She’d honestly never imagined he would look at her like that.

“You don’t have to pretend, Rolf, it’s a spectacular arse. Who wouldn’t want to look at it?”

“Luna!” Hermione let out a giggle, clapping her hand over her mouth.

“What? You must be used to it, having a great big bum. Do you think I mind when people look at my breasts?” Luna stretched luxuriously, giving them both quite the look at her very large, braless breasts, barely contained beneath her tanktop.

“No… you love it,” Rolf grumbled. He lifted Alonso off his shoulder and with a whistle, the bird flew off to his open bedroom window on the second floor. How he’d managed to train a bird so well he kept to himself.

“I suppose I do,” Luna said thoughtfully. She stood, grabbing the empty bottle of wine. “I just don’t see what the big deal is.”

She turned, and in one smooth motion, pulled up her top, her pale, heavy breasts bouncing gloriously free. 

“Luna!” Hermione gasped, mouth dropping open, but she couldn’t look away. “God, they’re _huge_ ,” she blurted.

“Aren’t they? Want to feel?” Luna lifted one massive globe with her palm, her small hand covering barely a fraction of the copious naked flesh.

“This is absolutely mad…” Hermione could feel the wine going to her head.

“Go ahead! We’re all adults. We all have eyes and bodies and needs, don’t we?” Luna said matter-of-factly.  

Rolf had fallen silent, raising his beer to his lips and shifting in his seat.

Tentatively, Hermione reached out a hand. Stiff in the cool summer night, Luna’s nipples were ghostly pale pearls, almost the same colour as the rest of her, unlike Hermione’s pinkish ones.

She paused, swallowing and drew her hand back. “I shouldn’t.”

Luna sighed. “…Fine. If nothing interesting is going to happen, I’m going to bed. Goodnight!” Turning on her heel, she let her shirt settle back over her chest and padded barefoot across the grass towards the house.

Rolf and Hermione sat in silence for several moment, listening to wind in the trees, the crickets and the quieting crackle of the fire as it died down. She took a large gulp of wine.

“All right?” He said finally, snapping his gum.

“I’m just… not used to that kind of thing,” Hermione murmured into her glass.

“What? Becoming aroused by your friend’s breasts?”

Hermione nearly spit out her wine again. “I wasn’t aroused—” She spluttered.

“Really?” He tilted his head, pushing up his spectacles.  “Dilated pupils, flush, shortness of breath, angled pelvis…”

From her speechless look, he shrugged. “It’s basic biology.”

“Well--” Hermione fought for a comeback. “You’re one to talk. I saw you… adjusting yourself.”

Rolf cleared his throat, straightening. “I’m a man, aren’t I? With that view...”

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. “It’s just--I always assumed you were more interested in magical creatures than girls.”

“…I’m not a naturalist, not a monk.” He was a bit drunk, she could tell, his voice coloured with a throaty darkness, words tumbling out more freely than normal as he gazed into the embers. “You think I’ve never been with a girl?”

“Have you?” Hermione said, raising her eyebrows. “And reading about mating rituals in a book doesn’t count.”

“I know enough to know you need a good shag.” He sat back, finishing his beer, regarding her through his spectacles like she was under a microscope.

Hermione licked her lips, throat suddenly dry. “Really? And why would I need that?”

He shrugged, stretching, t-shirt riding up to reveal the wiry black hair around his navel, the slight belly that betrayed his enjoyment of Luna’s unusual baking and cooking. “Maybe it would shut you up when I’m trying to write.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open. She let out an incredulous scoff. “Oh, I doubt you could shut me up.”

“I can try, if you like,” He said.

She snorted, running a hand through her hair, before glancing back at him. He wasn’t laughing. He was just sitting there with his legs slightly spread, watching her, spectacles reflecting the firelight.

Hermione cleared her throat, suddenly dry. “Really…”

He put down his beer and got up.

Despite herself, Hermione’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in his joggers. Even in the cool night, her loose men’s button-up shirt and running shorts felt awfully hot.

Heart thrumming, she dragged her gaze up to his face, looking up at him daringly. “So?”

Rolf reached into his joggers, pulled the waistband down and just like that, his naked cock was out.

 _Oh god._ She stared openly, chest rising and falling. The glow of the dying fire danced along the taut, deep brown skin of his shaft. From Hermione’s limited experience, he was an average length, but gorgeously thick and hard, with a large, purplish crown.

Maybe it was the four glasses of wine and three months of frustration, but if that wasn’t the nicest cock she’d ever seen...

As she was thinking that, she realized she was already touching it, reaching out to feel the veins and contours under her fingers. Rolf said nothing, just looked down at her evenly and continued to chew his gum, jaw working.

 She swallowed, trying to recover her earlier bravado. “So you think you can just wave this in my face…” Hermione trailed off as she encircled his shaft with her fingers--it was like a superheated iron bar was filling her hand. “…Shit,” She breathed.

“…and?” Rolf gave her his corner of the lip not-smile and she felt a tingling shiver run through her. _Merlin, you must be desperate._

She exhaled in a huff. “Just… shut up.” Hermione ran her tongue across her teeth, tossed her hair back and started to stroke Rolf Scamander’s cock.

She pumped him steadily, focusing on the rock-hard thickness thrumming in her grasp. For this, she only had one other to compare it to and she was surprised at the difference.

Rolf’s cock was stiff and unyielding, rude in its solid girth and warmth in her hand. She could smell the heady, natural musk of his skin, like a hint of salt on the back of her tongue.

Hermione squeezed her thighs together, trying to stave off the familiar ache rapidly sinking down from her stomach. Her free hand toyed with the hem of her shirt, the breeze tickling her stomach.

Clear slickness welled from the tip of his cock, coating her palm. “Huh--” She breathed in sharply and jerked him faster, the slippery sound of skin on skin as she slid her fist up and down his swollen shaft.

She looked up, still dimly surprised to see him on the other end of the throbbing cock in her grip. Rolf was breathing harder now, through his nose, mouth opening slightly.

 _Oh… sod it._ Hermione closed her eyes and leaned forward, sliding her lips around Rolf’s bulging dickhead, hollowing her cheeks until her mouth was full of cock.

Rolf grunted, a sound she’d never heard from him, and she felt his hand go to her head. Her own wet sounds filled her ears as her head bobbed between his legs, sucking him down again and again.

It was wonderful, something warm and solid and masculine to touch, to suck, to fill herself with and sate her hunger.

Hermione didn’t go too fast, savouring the taste of him, letting her tongue drag down his hard shaft, holding him fast by the base and stroking the inches that weren’t being swallowed in the warm embrace of her mouth.

She came up for air and opened her eyes, breathless and blushing. Rolf’s gaze was unflinching, boring into her with a hazy lust that went straight to her core.

“Enjoying shutting me up?” Hermione breathed, wiping a string of saliva connecting her lips to his shiny crown.

He nodded, pushing up his spectacles where they were slipping down his nose.  “Suck,” was all he said, and his fingers knitted into her bushy brown hair. Hermione gasped and opened wide, sticking out her tongue as he steered her head down onto his cock.

Rolf’s hips plunged forward, stretching her lips with his girth, gagging her slightly as his cockhead bumped the back of her throat. Hermione looked down her nose to watch his thick shaft disappear past her lips, inch by inch.

“All right?” He bit out. She nodded, mouth full of him, bright brown eyes flashing up, tempting him onward.

He obliged. Both hands in her hair, Rolf pushed her head down and rocked his pelvis, fucking Hermione’s mouth with an even rhythm. Her hands flew to his thighs, fingers digging into the muscle beneath his joggers as she was willingly forced to swallow his length, deeper than she’d taken anyone before.

His slippery thickness surged across Hermione’s tongue, the musky, salty taste overwhelming her senses. With a force that surprised her, Rolf plundered her mouth, pounding his throbbing hardness into her throat, his short grunts almost lost in her smacking and gagging as she took his urgent thrusts.

And despite herself, Hermione moaned, gratefully choking on his fat cock, allowing herself to be used by her younger flatmate, her friend’s closest companion. She knew should be appalled, disgusted with herself. But she only wanted more.

“Mmph.” Rolf groaned, rising up on the balls of his feet as he hunched, pressing her down on his prick until her slim nose brushed the short, coiled hairs at the root of him.

Huffing through her nose, eyes watering, Hermione braced herself on his thighs and obediently held herself there with his entire cock lodged down her throat, something she would have thought impossible only minutes before.

She felt him reach down, his calloused hand slipping down her shirt, sliding across soft flesh to capture her swollen nipple between finger and thumb. Releasing his cock, Hermione coughed, gasping as she thrust her chest into his grasp.

“Touch yourself,” He grunted. Hurriedly, Hermione stuffed a hand into her shorts, finding her soft folds slick and sticky, smearing onto her thighs.

Her circling fingers raced across her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her sex as she panted, bushy brown hair in disarray, looking up at him with his cock resting on her bottom lip.

Rolf was flushed, breathing just as hard. The night was quiet enough that they could both hear the soft wet sounds of her fingers toying with her aching pussy. 

Hermione felt slightly light-headed—maybe it was the wine sending her head spinning or the naughtiness of being outside, or her flatmate’s throbbing cock in her face, but touching herself had never been so intense.

Rolf watched her sitting beneath him, hand working between her spread legs, still teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue as low, shallow moans fluttered out from her parted lips.

“Show me,” He rasped.

Hermione realized with some embarrassment that the fewer words he used, the faster she did what he said.

Dizzy with pleasure, she tugged her shorts to one side so Rolf could see how wet she was. With her pointer finger she parted her pretty pink lips and slid inside her tight entrance.

Her fingers were never long enough to reach the spots she really craved, but she tried, plunging deeper, pushing, stroking as best she could, thighs spread wide.

Rolf was almost silhouetted now as the fire died, but she knew he was staring, his cock throbbing in her grasp.

She switched hands and began to stroke him again. Slick with her arousal, her hand slipped easily across his swollen shaft and he groaned.

Hermione pumped him with the same speed as her frenzied fingers, fucking herself into a dripping, quivering mess. Her wet cunt squelched around her thrusting fingers, her hips bucking, lifting off her chair as her orgasm overtook her.

Her moans became cries, threatening to rise in volume and pitch until Rolf muffled them by sticking his cock back in her open mouth. Hermione sucked messily as she came, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure, until she felt him pulse, his whole body tensing.

“Mmph…” Her toes curled as cum flooded over her tongue, filling up her mouth.

Rolf panted, breath harsh and he quickly pulled back, fisting his cock as it continued to jerk, splattering thick ropes onto her skin.

Hermione’s lips parted in a gasp, still quivering from her own orgasm as he painted her face, neck and cleavage with hot, white seed. 

“Oh my God…” She swallowed her mouthful of cum and froze, hair frizzy and askew, chest heaving. Her gaze turned to him, eyebrows raised in questioning disbelief.

Rolf stared back evenly as he caught his breath, already tucking himself back into his joggers. He looked her up and down as if appraising his handiwork, before snapping his gum again, pushing up his spectacles, and turning on his heel.

Hermione watched him walk back to the house, feeling his cum sticking to her, dripping down between her breasts.

As the back door swung shut and she was left alone by the embers of the fire, she looked down at the mess he’d made of her and laughed softly.

 _Hope you’re happy..._  She thought as she collected herself, standing up on shaky legs, not bothering to magic away the cum.

 _Now_ _ you're __the slutty flatmate._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione woke up sticky, head pounding, cursing that wizards had yet to invent a charm to cure hangovers. 

She could still taste Rolf on her tongue, still feel his hands in her hair, but she still could not believe she'd given her own flatmate a blowjob.  _And_ made herself come in front of him.  _Can't forget that._

 _How could this have happened?_  Rolf wasn't particularly good-looking, he wasn't magnetically charismatic, and even if he was... Hermione wasn't that kind of girl.

Was she? It wasn't that there was anything wrong with having a casual sexual encounter--she was no prude, of course--but she'd always thought she was the sort who needed a real emotional connection before wanting to get physical. 

She'd had that with Ron, for a time. So why hadn't her sex life with Ron ever been anything like last night? 

In any case, at this point her choices were to move out or avoid the third occupant of the house for the rest of time. And she'd only just finished organizing her bookshelf...

But when she went downstairs, Rolf and Luna were playing Playstation and scarcely looked up when she entered the room. Quietly making herself a cup of tea, she opened the fridge door and grabbed the milk, so nervous that she didn't notice the fat reddish worm on her finger until she lifted her mug to her lips. Hermione had been through enough that she didn't scream. Not out of surprise, anyway. 

"ROLF!" 

"Something the matter?"  
  
"Yes--yes! Worms! How many times have I asked you to _please_  keep your worms out of the fridge?" She flicked it at him. 

"Careful--" He dropped his controller in his fumble to catch it, carefully cradling it in his palm. "Cornelia won't eat them if they're dead." He looked back to the TV, where Luna had just executed a twenty-four hit combo on his defenseless fighter. "That didn't count." 

"Just find somewhere else to put them, all right? Honestly, we have our food in here--" 

 "What are you on about, then, Hermione?" Luna asked, staring intently at the TV as she tapped away. 

"It's the worms, Luna--" She started. 

"Again?" Luna shook her head, her waist-length curtain of dirty blonde hair sweeping from side to side.

"Yes, again, because they're in the fridge _again_ , so I really think we need to have a house discussion on this..." 

"Feel free." Rolf rubbed his eyes, dragging himself his feet as the game announced that Luna had won. "I think I'll turn in." 

"Naturally, it's 11 in the morning--" Hermione muttered. From his slightly bloodshot eyes, he'd clearly stayed up all night. 

"Yes, get your rest, Rolf." Luna said solemnly. Hermione massaged her temples. 

As Rolf slouched past her to the stairs, she glanced over her shoulder at him. "...Please tell me you're not going to go to bed without cleaning that up?" She raised her eyebrows, head tilting towards the stack of dirty dishes in the sink. 

He stopped, narrowing his eyes. For a moment, she saw his gaze flick downward and then he quickly turned, huffing quietly as he pulled out his sycamore wand and waved the dishes sparkling clean with a Scouring Charm. 

Hermione blinked with surprise. That was easy. "And the worms!" She said quickly, pressing her advantage. He looked as though he were about to argue again, but he just pushed his spectacles up and fished the paper bag out of the fridge, still avoiding looking at her as he trudged upstairs. 

She gave a satisfied  _hm._ At least everything was back to normal. 

"Lovely knickers, by the way," Luna said airily. "Glad you're getting so comfortable around us."

Hermione glanced down to see nothing but her favourite pair of heather grey hipsters covering her bottom half. And covering was a generous word. The thin material was stretched tight across the ample curve of her arse, spilling forth a copious amount of fair, smooth flesh. She'd given Rolf quite a view.

She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. That was one way to get him to listen, she supposed. 

Things did go back to normal after the Flatmate Friday Fiasco, but Hermione had only a few weeks to enjoy it. For some ridiculous reason, they'd thought it was a good idea to host a party. It was part house-warming, for Rolf and Luna had never had one, and partly an excuse for Luna to decorate the house.

Small glass vials full of glowing lights hung from twisting vines which crawled across the ceiling, and wildflowers sprouted directly from the wooden cabinets and coffee table. Hermione had invited their Hogwarts friends, as well as a few people from the Ministry, although she'd kept it a young crowd, not wanting her superiors anywhere near her home. 

Between cleaning and preparing food and drink, Hermione was running late and at quarter to 8, she was still getting dressed, fumbling to put on her earrings and smooth her hair with styling potion. 

"Luna!" Hermione called through her closed bedroom door. "Luna!"

A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Hurry up and come in, I need your opinion on this--" Hermione turned and jumped at the sight of Rolf in the doorway. "Where's Luna?" She snapped.

"Busy. Told me to go see what you wanted." He gave her a once over. She was wearing a modest black sundress with a red floral pattern. "Looks fine to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, thanks. No offense, but you're not who I would go to for fashion advice--"

"But Luna is?" He looked at her over his spectacles. 

She shot him a wry smile, then frowned as she realized. "Oh, you're not wearing that, are you?" 

He looked down at his sweatshirt with holes and his usual joggers. "I seem to be, yeah." 

"Just--please go put on a shirt with a collar, they'll be here any minute..." 

"What's wrong with this?" 

"Rolf! Would you?" 

His eyes narrowed. "You're not stressed out because your ex-boyfriend's coming, are you?" 

Hermione froze, her ribcage suddenly contracting several inches. 

"... _What?"_

"...Oops. Thought you knew. Luna invited him." 

" _B_ _loody fucking hell._..." She muttered, running a hand through her hair, as she paced in front of her dresser _,_ Rolf's eyes following her. "I have to change." 

"Why?"

"Because I look like a schoolteacher," She snapped, wrenching open her closet.

"...Right." 

"Just make yourself useful and unzip this."

She heard the floor creak as he stepped up behind her and unceremoniously unzipped her. Too flustered to care, she shimmied out of her dress and let it fall around her ankles, turning to face Rolf in her underwear with a hanger in each hand. 

"White or red?" 

"Um..." He blinked, keeping his cool as always, but his eyes were not on the dresses in her hands. 

"White or red!" She shook them impatiently in his face.

"Red," He said quickly.

"Fine." She tossed the other aside and hurried to pull the red dress over her head, getting it stuck on her arms before Rolf helped her. 

Even in her dizzied rush she felt his hand brush her bare thigh as he smoothed out the skirt. She swallowed and turned back to him. "How is it?" 

"Erm. Good." He pushed up his spectacles. 

"It better be more than good, Rolf--" Hermione gritted her teeth. The red dress had small white flowers, and cinched in more at the waist, baring her shoulders and more than a bit of cleavage. 

"It's good." He said again. She searched his expression. He looked as bored as ever, but when he stared back at her like that it reminded her of how he had stared down at her in the firelight as her lips had encircled the head of his...  _Oh, you do not have time for this, Granger!_

She nodded, chewing her lip. "That'll have to do. Go! Find me some shoes, please!"

Hermione grabbed her dark red lipstick, relieved for his momentary absence as he rummaged through her footwear. To her surprise, he brought her a quite well-suited pair of powder blue heeled sandals.

She was still pulling them on as she hustled Rolf of the door, continuing their argument about his outfit. "If you're not going to change, why even come to the party?"

"Is that an option?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, do whatever you like, I couldn't care less." As she opened her bedroom door, she heard Luna calling out the front walk.

"Ronald! You're early!" 

So it was going to be that sort of night. 

She managed to avoid him for as long as she could, hiding in the kitchen as more guests arrived, but all the while she could sense him on the periphery of the party, glancing at her as he chatted with Terry and Seamus or Hannah and Neville.

"Hermione."

She turned to see a slender girl with sharp cheekbones, sleek dark hair that fell just past her chin and large brown eyes framed with winged eyeliner. 

Hermione blinked for a moment and then realized. "Astoria! Oh god, hello! Sorry!" She hugged her, which felt strange considering they barely knew each other and she hadn't invited her.

"That's all right. I know I look a bit different at work." She flashed a dazzling smile.

“Only a bit,” Hermione said quickly.

Astoria worked on Hermione's floor of the Ministry, and normally wore expensive, elegant robes that no secretary would be able to afford unless they were from a family like the Greengrasses. Tonight, though she looked like any Muggle girl out for the night, with a bit of a witchy twist, in a flatteringly tight Slytherin green dress and heeled black ankle boots. She even had a stud in her nose that Hermione had never noticed.  

"Anyway, don’t worry, I didn’t follow you home or anything creepy,” Astoria said. “I ran into Luna in Diagon Alley and she invited me. We were in school together. Well, Rolf and I were, really.” 

Hermione raised her eyebrows automatically. “You were friends?” She blurted, her third glass of wine clutched in her hand. 

“Is that so hard to be believe?” Astoria cocked her head to the side.

”No, of course not, it’s just—I wasn’t aware Rolf had any friends aside from Luna.” 

Astoria laughed. “Well, he hasn’t done a very good job of keeping in touch. Is he around here somewhere?” 

“Erm, I haven’t seen him yet...” Hermione grimaced. “Actually I think he was planning on shutting himself up in his room the whole party. He may come down for free food and booze at some point.” 

“Naturally.” Astoria shook her head fondly. “I’m sure I’ll run into him, then. Lovely place...” She gave Hermione’s arm a squeeze and excused herself, moving gracefully through the room. 

 _How bizarre_. Hermione turned to return to the kitchen and ran smack into someone, spilling her wine. 

“Oh, Christ, I’m so sorry, I’m such a mess tonight—“ She started. 

“S’all right. So am I.” She tensed and looked slowly up. It was Ron. 

“Oh. Hello,” She said stiffly. 

“Yeah. I know you’ve been avoiding me. Can we talk?” He ran a hand through his shaggy ginger hair, hunching over a bit in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” She took another sip of wine. “But... fine,” She said quickly. She led him out the back into the garden, mostly empty except for Terry and Parvati, who were sharing a joint outside the door. 

They sat around the empty fire-pit and talked. Or mostly he did. Ron told her he missed her and it was strange not to see her. Told her about how difficult Auror training was and how Harry was doing much better than him. 

He’d had a few to drink as well, clearly. It was several minutes before he paused. 

“So... living here now, are you? You and Luna and... whassisname...” 

“Rolf.” 

“Rolf. Sorry.” Ron put up his hands. “That must be something.” 

“It’s been very nice, actually.” Hermione stared into the pile of cold, charred logs in the sand of the firepit. “Lovely to have some independence.” 

“Great.” He frowned and kicked at a stick. “Guess I didn’t realize living with your best friend and your boyfriend was such a...”

“Oh, seriously, Ron, I don't want to fight--”

"No, I'm really asking... you'd rather live with Luna and some strange bloke than--"

"We broke up! Did you expect me to keep living with you?"

"Well, we're supposed to be friends, aren't we?"

"We are. We always will be. I only needed some space to... figure out who I want to be without the two of you around every corner." Hermione massaged her temples.

Ron sank lower in his chair, slightly slurring the words as he muttered, deadly quiet, "More like figure out who you want to shag..." 

Hermione stared at him, jaw clenched. "Get out." 

"...It was just a joke--" Ron started, but she was already on her feet. 

"No. You can come back to my house when you stop acting like you own me and my life, because for your information..." She raised a finger like a knife, slightly unsteady on her feet. "I will shag whoever I like, whenever I like." She turned on her heel and took a few steps back to the house before turning again. "So, grow up, Ronald!" 

"And please put that out, we have neighbours--" She snapped at Terry and Parvati as they leapt out of her path to the door. They hurriedly obeyed. 

Inside, the party was winding down. Luna was saying goodbyes at the front door and a few people offered their thanks to Hermione as she marched through the sitting room. She nodded and forced a smile, but didn't pause, heading up the stairs and then up again.

Rolf had the largest of the three bedrooms, in the attic. He would be inside, still in his sweatshirt and joggers, sitting at his typewriter, reading in his wrinkled sheets, or feeding one of his various small creatures. He would look up with surprise as she barged in, spectacles sliding down his nose and without a word she would close the door behind her and lock it. And then...

" _...like how I look with your cock in my mouth?_ " 

Hermione paused with her hand on the doorknob. Normally her imaginary soundtrack was not so audible. She put her ear to the door. There were muffled breaths, sighs, and the unmistakable rhythmic wet sounds of a mouth around a cock. 

She clapped a hand over her mouth. _Who on earth..._ No. Rolf had to be watching pornography. It certainly sounded real, but it was probably Wizarding smut and who knew what the limits of that were? She should just knock. Give him a chance to collect himself. 

But.... she bit her lip. Rolf had already seen her wank off, after all. Once again, if Hermione hadn't been tipsy, she probably wouldn't have bent down and peeked through the keyhole.

Rolf's room was always a mess of strewn-about books, plants, and cages, the walls plastered with diagrams of animal skeletons and organs, maps and photographs of far off places. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Astoria Greengrass, crouching on her haunches in front of the large brass bed pushed against the window.

The thin layer of straw and wood shavings on the floor was settling around those black high-heeled boots, her hands braced against a familiar pair of jogger-clad knees, head bobbing in Rolf's lap. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"That little slag..." She gasped out loud, thankfully quiet enough the couple didn't pause. _"Run into him" indeed..._ She huffed inwardly. The absolute cheek of them. Hermione pressed closer to the keyhole.

Rolf was still in his sweatshirt and joggers, and spectacles, looking down at Astoria with his patented unreadable expression. One hand rested lightly on the back of her head and the other braced against the bedspead, long fingers flexing. He wasn't making much noise, just the low breaths through his nose that Hermione remembered all too well.

Astoria was clearly an enthusiastic cocksucker--up and down, she went, steadily, before pulling off with a pop, teasing the head with a flick of her tongue. Watching Rolf carefully, Hermione fought back the question that floated to the surface of her mind.  _Is she better than me?_

"Dress," Hermione heard Rolf grunt, hauling Astoria to her feet, catching her breath as she stepped back, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Are you sure?" She asked teasingly. "Your flatmates are downstairs... wouldn't want them to catch a Slytherin starkers in your room. Might spoil the party." 

Hermione flushed, grinding her teeth at being mentioned in that sultry, taunting tone. She could barge in right now and spoil _their_  night for a change. But then Astoria shifted and she could finally see Rolf's cock properly, as he sat back and casually stroked his slick, hard length, sticking upright from above his waistband. 

"You want to get fucked or not?" He said flatly. Hermione's breath caught at the sheer cheek of the question.

Astoria laughed. "You are such a prick." But she reached behind her and unzipped her dress, shimmying out of the form-fitting green velvet, slowly peeling it down her long, slender legs. Hermione swallowed.  _Bloody 19-year-olds._

Astoria had a spectacular, tight body with a toned back and narrow waist, slim hips flaring out into a bubbly, firm arse. She wore neither a bra nor underwear, but left her boots on. She'd clearly come here for one thing and one thing only. 

Rolf's gaze traveled up and down the naked Slytherin, and there was no stopping the jealousy that bubbled up in Hermione at the look in his eyes. "Bend over," He muttered, rising from the bed and gripping his dick. Astoria bit her lip, bending at the waist, hands sliding down the "V" of her bare, spread legs like she was going to touch her toes...

Hermione yanked her face away from the keyhole, sliding down the wall next to his door. She shouldn't spy. It was creepy and invasive and to make matters worse, her panties were soaked. She pressed her head back, gritting her teeth. Now she was the house voyeur as well as the slutty flatmate. Brilliant. 

Then the sounds started, nowhere near muffled enough by their thin walls.   

"God--yes... Oh, oh, _ohhhh._ " Astoria's words devolved into gasping moans, nearly drowned out by the percussive sound, the clap of their bodies colliding. " _..._ Yes _,_ yes _,_ harder _... harder--unhh..._ "

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of their enthusiastic fucking reverberating through the wall. But she still heard Rolf groan, low and ragged, as if it was right in her ear. "Mm. _Yeah_." 

With that one word, her hand was under her skirt. Her fingers slipped easily inside her as she listened with rapt attention to the obscene soundtrack, ear pressed to the wall. Just listening wasn't so bad, was it? Considering how loud they were being, she could hardly fail to hear, after all.  

" _Unhh..._ Oh my god _, ohmygod..._ " Astoria's frantic moaning mirrored the desperation in Hermione's head. She rubbed her clit as furiously as a teenager discovering herself for the first time. Her calves were aching from crouching in high heels on the floor, but she was dripping wet, like when she'd had Rolf's cock in her mouth, her poor, needy pussy aching to feel what Astoria was no doubt feeling. The weight of his body crushing against hers, that thick hardness parting her walls, stuffing her full. 

There was a creak on the floorboards behind her and Hermione whirled, falling onto her bum in her haste. Luna was standing only a few feet behind her, barefoot in her flowing baby blue sundress patterned with white clouds. 

"Luna--" Hermione gasped under her breath, brain lurching into gear to think of some way she could explain why she was crouched outside Rolf's room with her hand between her legs, but Luna hushed her with a finger on her lips and stepped forward, putting her own ear to the wall. 

Luna's already large silvery-blue eyes got bigger and she quirked her lips to the side, fidgeting slightly as Astoria's cries resonated into into the corridor. Hermione realized the rest of the house was quiet--everyone must be long gone, thank goodness. 

"Mmmm, _yes_... Is this-- _unhh--_ how you always wanted to shag me, Scamander?" Astoria was teasing. Rolf's only reply came in a grunt and then Astoria was gasping again. "Oh,  _fuck_ \--yes, yes, yes, fuck me--" 

Luna caught Hermione's eye, a surprised, delighted smile on her face as if she'd just unwrapped a wonderful gift. Shakily recovering from her embarrassment, Hermione gave her a sheepish grin back. 

Luna knelt down next to Hermione and resumed eavesdropping. From inside, Astoria's cries of ecstasy had grown completely incoherent, strained and breathless. 

 _"_ She's very loud, isn't she? _"_ Luna whispered, barely above mouthing. 

Hermione nodded, covering her mouth as a giggle bubbled up at the ludicrousness of the entire situation. Then Luna leaned closer to her. "Were you touching yourself _?_  " She gestured with her fingers. 

Hermione flushed guiltily and bit her lip, avoiding Luna's gaze. Then the blonde girl reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards her. With an appalled squeak, Hermione tried to pull away, but Luna, stronger than she looked, held her fast as she brought Hermione's fingers to her nose. 

Hermione found herself practically in Luna's lap as her flatmate finally let go of her hand with a knowing look. Hermione huffed and wiped off her fingers, cheeks burning furiously. "It's okay!" Luna whispered.

Then she reached under Hermione's skirt and Hermione felt her small hand brush against the front of her knickers. "You're wet."   
  
"Luna!" Hermione protested as quietly as she could, trying to squirm away, but she knew with a drop in her stomach that it was half-hearted. 

"Don't be silly. Let me," Luna breathed. Her fingers began to trace the outline of Hermione's sex through the thin cotton, ever so softly. "It's more fun than by yourself." 

Hermione swallowed, breath catching in her throat, brown eyes silently pleading with Luna. "Here. Close your eyes," Luna murmured.

 _Is this really happening?_ Hermione tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the filthy symphony playing out just in the next room. 

" _Ughhh,_ yes, _yes_ _!_  Give me that fat cock, Scamander--"

Hermione bit her lip as she felt her knickers being pulled to the side, her sticky, tender folds exposed. Then soft fingers came to rest on her clit, rubbing firmly but gently. She shuddered, breath hitching. "Shh... just listen.." Luna whispered. 

" _God_ _..._ " Hermione whispered as Luna stroked her aching pussy, the tips of her fingers straying to Hermione's entrance, collecting the slick arousal there to slide across her clit. Luna seemed to know exactly how to touch her, when to speed up and when to back off. Her eyelids fluttered, thighs clenching from Luna's steady, constant pressure on her clit. 

"Yes..." She whined under her breath and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with Luna's big blue eyes. Luna was watching her carefully, a serene, soothing smile on her face as her hand plied Hermione's pussy. Skirt pushed up around her knees, legs spread, Hermione could see two of Luna's slender fingers slide slowly inside her and begin to massage her inner walls.

Rolf and Astoria forgotten for the moment, Hermione watched Luna finger her, panting, rocking her hips into her flatmate's touch. It was as comforting as touching herself, only with the thrilling surprise of being pleasured by someone else, along with the complete disbelief that it was Luna Lovegood turning her into a dripping, moaning mess. 

Luna stuck her tongue to the side, brow furrowing as if she was concentrating on an exam, and flexed her fingers faster, jostling Hermione's g-spot, grinding her palm against her clit. "Ohhh-- _Mmph!_ " Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, driven up onto her high heels, her other hand braced against the floor. 

Sitting up on her knees, Luna leaned over her, staring into her face with an uncharacteristically focused expression. The hand that wasn't knuckle-deep in Hermione's pussy went to her face, tenderly tucking a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, before brushing Hermione's parted lips. Without thinking Hermione captured Luna's delicate fingers in her mouth, sucking gratefully to stifle her own sighs. Luna smiled, nodding and went faster.

Astoria and Rolf must have moved to the bed, because the brass frame was groaning, scraping against the floor, the mattress squeaking staccato, and Astoria cried out too. Did he have her on her back, legs spread wide, heels in the air? Or was she on top, suckable little tits bouncing while she rode that thick cock? 

The sounds, the images floating in her mind, Luna's nimble little fingers working her cunt relentlessly--it was too much. Hermione's gaze flicked from Luna's lips, pale and soft-looking, to the flashes of her pink little tongue, down to the line of her collarbone and then the glorious cleavage emerging from her dress, creamy exposed flesh swaying from the motion of her fingering. 

The bed creaked, Rolf groaned, Luna's tits shook. Suddenly, in Hermione's mind it was _Luna,_ not Astoria _,_  on her back in Rolf's bed, naked and sighing, those massive, pale tits spilling forth as her best friend thrust between her open thighs, his perfect, hard cock glistening from her cunt...

Hermione came. Her hips bucked against Luna's hand, mouth opening in a silent scream. Luna bit her lip, watching her start to lose herself, before slipping fingers into Hermione's hair and tugging her head back. "Luna--" Hermione squeaked, eyes widening with shock as the sudden jerk sent a ripple of shakes through her, pussy gushing around Luna's fingers. As the last of her quivering subsided, she collapsed in a heap against the wall, chest heaving.

"That's a little trick I use on myself. Thought it might work on you too," Luna whispered. 

Hermione pressed the back of her hand to her own flushed cheek, giving Luna a dazed smile. "Right... Th-thanks." 

"What are friends for?" Luna stood and offered her hand, helping Hermione shakily to her feet. They crept downstairs, careful not to creak the stairs too much as Astoria's moans quieted behind them.

They stayed up, Hermione tidying up the living room and ranting about Ron to Luna, a nice distraction from the fact that she'd now had... Well, not _sex,_ but certainly a sexual encounter with both of her flatmates. Not to mention her first with a girl. It was so surreal that if she thought about it for too long her head started to spin, so she just kept talking. 

During pauses in the conversation she looked at Luna, curled up on the sofa, and wondered if she was feeling as strange about any of this. Had it even aroused her at all? She'd shown no sign of it. From her side, it seemed like merely a friendly favour between girls, no more intimate than when Hermione had braided Luna's hair or Luna had checked a suspicious mole on Hermione's lower back.

They'd certainly grown closer since moving in together, although Hermione had never expected they'd become quite this close. She would be lying if she said she'd never had thoughts or fantasies about girls--who hadn't? But  _Luna?_ Although she'd never put it into words, out loud or in her mind, Hermione realized that she'd always imagined that it would be Ginny she'd experiment with. 

"Hermione? You look like a wrackspurt's floated in your ear..." Luna said with a smile, playing with her long, long hair. 

She'd been staring. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but just then someone was coming down the stairs.

Astoria froze on the bottom step, spotting them. She was back in her flattering green dress, although it was a bit rumpled, and those black boots were in her hand instead of on her now bare feet. "Oh--hello... Didn't think anybody would be still up..." She ran a hand through her dark bob, seriously mussed, sticking up with static and sweat. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, eyeliner smudgy. "Rolf and I were just..." 

"Catching up?" Hermione offered politely. 

Astoria smiled, a little sheepish. Was that cum at the corner of her lip?  "...Right. See you at work then. Bye, Luna... Really great party." With that, she headed for the door on slightly shaky legs and they heard the pop of her Disapparation. 

Luna and Hermione looked at each other and burst into giggles. Hermione couldn't tell if living in this house was a nightmare or the most fun she'd had in ages. 

 

 


End file.
